As We Meet
by I Love Bleach
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet again after two long years. Naruto has been haunted by thoughts of Sasuke that maybe weren't so appropiate. "Sasuke...why?" Yaoi SasuNaru


_I'm writing this for a friend of mine 3lizab3thLizzy cause I want a Mello figurine lmaoo But yeah I hope you like your SasuNaru you Yaoi lover ;DD_

_I don't own Naruto_

Naruto looked ahead of him, surprised to see who was standing there like a marble statue, perfect, like he had always remembered him. He had changed, everything about him was different, from the lenght of his onyx hair, to the tone of his skin. He was paler than he had remembered, almost as pale as Sai, most likely due to the fact that Orochimaru had him living underground. He stuttered, as he called out his name.

_"S-Sasuke..."_

_"Naruto."_

Said boy felt like melting at the sound of the cold voice mentioning his name. It was just asphyxiating, making his insides feel warm and giving him the sensation of want. He wanted Sasuke. To the point of going after him and training with Jiraya. Then, the sound of Sasuke's voice made him reminisce on the last time they met.

They had fought hard and told each other things they had never told anyone else.

They both understood the pain of being alone.

_"What could you possibly know about me? You never had a family to begin with! You were on your own right from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh?_

_I'm suffering now because I had those bonds!How could you understand what its like to lose all that?"_

_"Its true, I don't know how it feels to have parents or a brother..."_

He shook the memories away and looked at the cold, statue before him. With a grim look on his face, Naruto spoke. After so long, he had a question for Sasuke, something that had haunted him for two long years. Even after all that, that question still stuck to his head like a dark cloud before a storm. He couldn't get it off his head.

"If thats how you felt..."

_"Why Naruto...why would you go so far for me?"_

_"Because, this is one of my first bonds, that's why I'll do anything I can to stop you!"_

"If that's true then why..."

_"Then, I will break those bonds!"_

"Why didn't you kill me back then? Weren't you gonna break our bond? Sasuke!"

Everything went quiet for a second, and Naruto felt himself losing his mind, just losing his resolve. He just wanted an answer to that question, something to ease his mind, anything really. At this point, that was all he wanted. An answer to that question so that Sasuke would stop clouding his mind.

"My reason is simple. Its not that I couldnt break it Naruto. I just couldnt let myself obtain power by following into _his _footsteps. You are alive because I spared your life on a whim."

Naruto could feel the sweat trickling down his temple. This wasn't supposed to happen. No, not at all. He was supposed to say something else, not a stupid answer that he wouldn't be able to understand!

"Sasuke, just...just come back..." He whispered. He longed for Sasuke. It hadn't been long since Naruto had fantasized what it would be like to touch and be touched by Sasuke. The thought of it was just...right to him. He was tired of longing for those velvet touches. He wanted them.

In the wink of an eye, Sasuke was in front of Naruto, way too close, to the point where he could feel the warmth of his body and smell his scent. It wasn't like any other scent that he'd ever smelled. It was just, simply Sasuke.

At this point he felt fear, sadness, hate...but two feeling that outdid the rest was longing and dare he think of it,_ lust._

And Sasuke had noticed it.

Of course it was only natural that he did, it was something all Uchiha's were simply good at. Reading emotions. For a second Sasuke let his mind wonder and all he thought about was, _what the hell was wrong with himself?_

Was it normal for him to suddenly feel the need to press his lips against the blonde's lips?

Was it weird if he did it?

Was it odd that he did?

Was it rare that he enjoyed it?

Sasuke felt Naruto's warmth seep into him little by little, promising more warmth and love if he returned. For the first time in his life he felt at complete peace,a feeling that he didn't want to ever let go of.

The Uchiha needed more.

He pressed his tongue against the blonde's lips, coaxing them until the other moaned, giving him the opportunity to trace the warm and moist of his mouth. He could taste him perfectly, peppermint and a bit of ramen, which for some reason, wasn't unpleasant at all. It felt perfect, and if he could savor the taste forever, he would. He pressed himself against Naruto until there was no space between the two and pulled him closer making him moan again and fist his hands into his shirt, pressing him against him.

Sasuke pulled back to take a deep breath and soon after he did, Naruto pressed his lips against his once again. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled back and leaned his head down for his lips to press against Naruto's throat. He licked and nipped the skin until it was red and raw and licked the wounds he left.

"S-Sasuke..."

Said boy pressed his lips to his and continued the wild encounter. Everything had left his mind and all he wanted was to take Naruto then and there.

But his thoughts were cut short when he senced the presence of Orochimaru and Kabuto approaching.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I have duties. Goodbye." He pressed his lips harshly against the blonde's and muttered another apology before he backed away.

In a flurry of hand signs and leaves, he was gone.

"I love you..."

_Yes I had to make it all sad and depressing lmaoo _

_Hope you like it ;DD_


End file.
